Thomas/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Transportations Next Door)
Cast *Thomas as Numbuh 1 - (Thomas and Numbuh 1 are both the main characters) *Duck as Numbuh 2 - (Duck and Numbuh 2 are both western) *Madge as Numbuh 3 - (Madge and Numbuh 3 are both wear green) *Percy as Numbuh 4 - (Percy and Numbuh 4 are both small) *Flora as Numbuh 5 - (Flora and Numbuh 5 are both beautiful) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 362 - (Tillie and Numbuh 362 are both beautiful) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 60 *Mavis as Numbuh 86 - (Mavis and Numbuh 86 are both bossy) *Duncan as The Kid - (Duncan and The Kid are both stubborn) *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Joaquin the Hamster - (Jerry and Joanquin the Hamster are both small and named begins with the letter 'J') *Scuffy Skunk (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Bradley the Skunk - (Scuff Skunk and Bradley the Skunk are both skunks) *Molly as Numbuh 10 - (Molly and Numbuh 10 are both wonderful and cousins to James and Numbuh 1) *Oliver as Numbuh 1-Love - (Oliver and Numbuh 1-Love are both western) *Henry as Joe Balooka - (Henry and Joe Balooka are both clumsy) *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Billy as Tommy Gilligan - (Billy and Tommy Gilligan are both bossy) *Donald as Numbuh 65.3 *Douglas as Numbuh 19th Century *Gordon as Monty Uno - (Gordon and Monty Uno are both father figures to Thomas and Numbuh 1) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Maurice *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 23 *Rosie as Numbuh 83 - (Rosie and Numbuh 83 are both wear pink) *Dennis as Numbuh 84 *Toad as Joey Beetles - (Toad and Joey Beetles are both small and cute) *Emily as Lizzie Devine *Devioius Diesel as Henrietta Von Marzipan - (Devious Diesel and Henrietta Von Marzipan are both devious and horrid) *Lady as Henrietta Vin Marzipan (True form) *Bill and Ben as Numbuh 44 Twins - (BIll and Ben are twins, just like the Numbuh 44 Twins are) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sidney - (Sidney's voice suits Ten Cents) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Jessica - (Lillie Lightship and Jessica are both wearing pink and have got brunette hair) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Leaky Leona' *James as James Nixon McGarfield - (James and James Nixon McGarfield are both share the same name, and James was a villain in Tale of the Brave.) *Annie as Anna Worthington - (Annie and Anna Worthington are both have the same word 'Ann' at the beginning of their names) *Daisy as Cree Lincoln - (Daisy and Cree Lincoln are both bossy and mean) *Spencer as Chad Dickson - (Spencer and Chad Dickson are both pompous) *Smudger as King Sandy - (Smudger and Kind Sandy are both evil, mean, and brats) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Valerie *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Thompson *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Mushi Sanban - (Marge and Mushi Sanban are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Arry and Bert as Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are) *Bulgy as Toiletnator - (Bulgy and Toiletnator are both evil and mean) *George as Knightbrace - (Knightbrace's voice suits George) *Hector as Count Spankulot - (Count Spankulot's voice suits Hector) *Salty as Stickybeard - (Salty and Stickybeard are both pirates and named begins with the letter 'S') *Cranky as Kani Sanban - (Cranky and Kani Sanban are both cranky) *Harold as Dr. Lincoln *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vin Moosk *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Numbuh 363 *Diesel 10 as Father - (Diesel 10 and Father are both the main villains) *Elizabeth as Grandma Stuffums - (Elizabeth and Grandma Stuffums are both old) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Grandfather - (Cerberus and Grandfather are both strong, evil, powerful and scary) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Al Sugarh *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Mr. Frybingle *D261 as Mr. Boss *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017